Ocio
by Kotorii-Chan
Summary: No se trataba de que el cobarde numero uno de toda Konoha pasara tiempo con la mujer más problemática de la aldea. En realidad ahora, solo eran ellos dos. Solo eran Shikamaru e Ino. Pero con el paso del tiempo, entre más visitas ocurrían, era más difícil


_**Hola a todos. Antes que nada, lamento la demora. **_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLA QUE ANTERIORMENTE ME HAN DEJADO SABER SU OPINON. **_

_**Para Pilar: efectivamente hay una chica de Malasia que escribe ShikaIno, creo que la única historia traducida de ella se llama "El arte de la seducción". Espero que te sea útil, lamento no haberte contestado antes. ¿Por qué no te inscribes a la página para poner enviarte mensajes? **_

_**Bueno muchas gracias por tus reviews, me alegra que te gusten mis fics, te mando un abrazo muy grande**_

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a su respectivo creador. **

**Ocio**

Ya era primavera en Konoha. El ambiente en la aldea estaba tan animado que los pajaritos cantaban desde temprano en las mañanas. Por lo tanto, para escapar de tan endulzado entorno, no era ninguna novedad encontrar a Shikamaru Nara en aquel campo de césped verde brillante, viendo pasar las nubes, al igual que la vida misma. Para la existencia de un shinobi, el tiempo libre es tan valioso como escaso, por esa razón Shikamaru prefería estar solo con sus pensamientos mientras observaba a las nubes con envidia y resignación. Por poco divertido que le pareciera a los demás; mirar las nubes era su mayor pasatiempo después del Shōgi y el _go_. El aire fresco, la brisa del viento el sonido del sigilo, todo era claro; sencillamente perfecto. Utilizando los brazos como almohada se perdía en meditaciones libres de preocupación, durando horas y horas sin hacer nada, su mente se ponía en blanco, como una hoja de papel. Y eso le gustaba mucho.

Sin angustias.

Sin malestares.

Sin reclamos.

Sin nadie regañándolo.

— ¡Shikamaru Nara! —…Hasta ahora.

"Todo era demasiado bueno para que durará." Se dijo.

— ¡Shikamaru!— gritó Ino

El joven intento hacerse el dormido, pero no funciono de nada.

¡Despierta, holgazán, bueno para nada! — Ino comenzó a zarandearlo sin piedad, al igual que sin razón aparente.

Después de un par de empujones, el joven Nara finalmente se rindió.

— ¿Qué quieres, mujer problemática?

Ino sonrió satisfecha al lograr su propósito. Tomo asiento al lado de él, abrazando sus piernas y sonriendo con un poco de ternura le dijo: —Vine a estar contigo un rato ¿Puedo?

Tras escuchar eso, por poco a Shikamaru le hubiera dado un ataque de histeria, sino fuera porque tanto derrame de emociones le resultaba problemático. Tranquilamente, respiró con profundidad, se froto la nuca antes de volver a acostarse en el césped. Encontraba los caprichos de Ino tan irritantes como innecesarios.

"A veces me pregunto porque Ino es tan voluble… ¡Oh sí, porque es mujer! ¿Quién demonios puede entenderlas? ¿Qué planea? O Más bien… ¿A qué planea obligarme?"

—Entonces no debías zarandearme. Casi me mareo—respondió con tono indignado.

Ino le saco la legua y luego soltó una risilla traviesa.

— ¿Hace mucho que estas aquí? —dijo tratando de iniciar una conversación con él.

Shikamaru frunció el seño.

—No tanto como el que a mí me gustaría—confesó.

—¿Por qué vienes aquí solo?

—Por nada es especial—contestó Shikamaru, pero eso a Ino no la convenció.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Y todo el día se te la has pasado aquí haciendo nada?

—Exacto—dijo sonriendo perezosamente.

—Eso suena poco divertido.

—Llámame aburrido si quieres, no me importa—cerró los ojos y rezó para que Ino se fuera y lo dejara de una vez por todas tranquilo. No necesitaba a una mujer problemática arruinando su paz, y menos si se trataba de la mujer más problemática de todo Konoha.

—Ino ¿A qué viniste?

—Yo solo…—decía la chica buscando una explicación adecuada. Shikamaru abrió un ojo para mirarla de lado. Sintió una punzada de curiosidad conocer las razones de Ino para arruinar su tiempo libre. — últimamente casi no nos vemos. Pensé que no te molestaría si venía a estar un rato contigo. O ¿Prefieres que me vaya? Porque si es así, por mí está bien, no sin antes decirte que eres un verdadero…

Los ojos del joven se abrieron como platos al escuchar tal confesión. Aquel deseo de compartir un tiempo tranquilo era poco común en Ino.

Juntos.

Solo ellos dos.

"Problemático" concluyó.

—Yo no dije nada de eso—Shikamaru decía la verdad. No lo había dicho. Solo pensado. —no pongas palabras en mi boca, es problemático.

Casi terminaba por morderse la lengua. Ino había dado en el clavo en un principio. No tardo en arrepentirse por la idea. Que la chica deseara compartir tiempo con él era algo nuevo. Totalmente raro. Un poco absurdo. Pero nada amargo. Sin duda.

Conocía a Ino prácticamente toda su vida. Ella la clase de mujer activa e independiente que podía realizar cinco tareas a la vez y que quedaba energía para gritar, quejarse y patear traseros. Hacia cualquier cosa, menos permanecer quieta ¿Por qué ella desearía acompañarlo a mirar las nubes? Era una actividad demasiado aburrida para ella.

—¿Seguro que quieres que me quede?

Él se encogió de hombros sin siquiera levantar la espalda de la hierba húmeda. La indiferencia de Shikamaru resultaba algo irritante, después de tanto tiempo de conocerlo, y debería haberse acostumbrado, pero no era así.

—Bueno, aunque me echaras, no es como si el campo fuera tuyo ¿Sabes? —dijo Ino con intenciones de provocarlo. —Podría estar aquí el tiempo que se me diera la gana.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Y no podrías hacer nada para echarme.

—Cierto. Pero podría irme a otro lado—contestó el chico a la defensiva.

—No lo creo. Eres demasiado holgazán para moverte una vez que te acuestas—mencionó victoriosa, dando en el blanco dos veces en un día. —Es que de verdad Shikamaru, una vez que decides… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó la chica al sentir las manos de Shikamaru, tomarla pro los hombros y recostarla en la fresco pasto. Su cara quedo frente a la del muchacho, con las miradas cruzándose y ambos corazones se sincronizándose en ritmo. El joven no tardo en entender tan comprometedora, peligrosa y tentadora posición. Rápidamente se recosto de nuevo en la hierba evitando mirar a su compañera. Ella por su parte se congelo como si su cuerpo se hubiera hecho de piedra. No había ninguna otra intención aparte de hacer que Ino terminara con todo su parloteo, solo quería recostarla para que de una vez por todas guardara silencio, pero el mismo se acorralo en una realidad problemática.

Después de eso ambos enmudecieron y dejar al tiempo hacer lo suyo; seguir acabando con los minutos de aquel singular día.

Compartieron unos momentos agradables después de la delicada situación. Ambos con su vista en el cielo azul y las nubes que lo decoraban, permitiéndole a las brisas del viento acariciar sus mejillas aún enrojecidas. El olor de las plantas era agradable al igual que la compañía del otro. Los minutos pasaron. Shikamaru e Ino continuaron con la mirada en el manto azul celeste, a una distancia considerable uno del otro. Se sentía bien estar ahí, compartiendo un tiempo grato solo para ellos. Como si a pesar del espacio de la pradera, no hubiera lugar para nadie más. Aunque no estaban dispuestos a admitir eso por ahora.

—Ahora entiendo…—dijo Ino asesinando el silencio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el joven con sospecha.

—La razón por la que te gusta estar aquí. Es tan pacifico. Tan relajante.

Shikamaru la miro de soslayo y sonrió. Trato de mostrar indiferencia ante sus palabras.

El día seguía su curso. Ino intentaba encontrar figuras dibujadas en las nubes y Shikamaru trataba de entregarse al sueño, pero con Ino diciendo cosas como: —Shikamaru, mira esa nube, parece una flor ¿verdad? …Y esa otra es como un colibrí y aquella… —era realmente complicado. Después de todo, esa chica siempre complicaba absolutamente todo. Hasta la cosa más sencilla, como observar las nubes, era inquietante a su lado. Pero por alguna razón extraña, Shikamaru no odiaba la situación para nada. Algo en su corazón se desquiciaba, como un tren que en vez de seguir su camino, es traicionado por sus vías y se dirige a un camino inesperado y desconocido. Una particular ansiedad se sentía en su pecho. No era la primera vez que se sentía así estando cerca de Ino. Pero aún no podía definirla con exactitud. O tal vez, no quería.

—Shikamaru ¿Me estas poniendo atención?

El joven asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, sí, sí—dijo el joven con voz monótona.

—Con que lo diga una vez es suficiente. Idiota.

Ino le saco la lengua y se dio la vuelta indignada. Shikamaru encontró la escena extrañamente familiar.

—Como sea. Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a casa—dijo Ino mirando el crepúsculo.

—Tienes razón—el muchacho después de bostezar un rato, se estiro y se puso de pie. Por instinto volteo hacia donde estaba Ino, quien lo miraba mientras apenas estaba despegando la espalda del suelo. Shikamaru se froto la nuca y le ofreció su mano a Ino para levantarse. —Vámonos…

Ino lo miro algo incrédula al principio, aún así acepto el gesto. Sin importar la expresión de aburrimiento y la mirada perezosa en él, el acto le pareció de lo más caballeroso, sobre todo si se trataba de Shikamaru Nara. Si alguien le hubiera contado que el genio más perezoso de toda Konoha, realizo un acto tan cortés, no lo creería. Era bueno saber que nadie tendría que hacerlo, porque era ella quien lo estaba viviendo

Tomo su mano y se levanto con una sonrisa que reflejaba los fuertes latidos que estaban dominando su corazón—Gracias, Shika…

Y de ahí se fueron juntos. Todo el camino sin soltarse las manos. Shikamaru agradecía que no hubiera mucha gente por las calles de Konoha. Y mejor aún, no estaba Naruto por ahí para ponerse eufórico y hacer preguntas embarazosas.

Llegando a la casa de Ino, se soltaron. Ella abrió la puerta de la entrada, se dio la vuelta y se coloco el mechón de cabello que cubría su ojo hacia un lado.

—El día de hoy, el compartir un momento así, me puso muy contenta. Realmente me la pase muy bien hoy…contigo, Shikamaru.

El joven intento decir algo, pero su mente se quedo en blanco, una luz abarcaba todo pensamiento y la señal llego a su garganta secándosela completamente, impidiéndole el paso a las palabras.

Ino lo tenía la mirada enternecida y con un brillo que hasta ahora, Shikamaru jamás había notado en sus ojos. No podía hacerse a la idea de que tal resplandor fuera dirigido para él. Las mejillas de la joven estaban enrojeciendo, brindándole un efecto rosado al resto de su cara. Decía la verdad. Estaba claramente dichosa. Shikamaru no entendía la razón, no habían hecho nada del otro mundo. Y lo que menos entendía era la empatía que experimentaba con ella.

—Ino, no te entiendo. No hicimos nada en especial. Solo nos dedicamos a observar el cielo.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero aún así, me gusto mucho estar a tu lado.

—Creo que sé a lo que te refieres. No fue nada fastidioso. Bueno…no del todo —bromeó. No tardo en recibir su castigo y terminar sobándose el hombro donde Ino lo había golpeado. —¡Ay! Ino ¿Por qué el daño? Mujer problemática.

—¿Tan difícil es para ti aceptar que también te agrado mi compañía? Eres un idiota.

—Está bien. Tú ganas. Fue agradable estar contigo —dijo con tono apático. Pero una traidora sonrisa le indico a Ino que era sincero.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Seguro?

—Ya te dije que sí.

—Si ese es el caso…

—¿Qué?

—Tal vez—continúo diciendo Ino. —Podríamos repetir lo de hoy otro día ¿Qué te parece?

Ino sonrió con coquetería, esperando ansiosa la respuesta por parte de él.

—C-Claro—alcanzó a decir con dificultad. Los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo y los latidos del corazón definitivamente ya no retomarían su paz.

—Bien. Entonces iré a verte otro día en ese mismo lugar. Nos vemos.

Antes de entrar a su casa, busco la mirada de Shikamaru. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, dio dos pasos hacia el frente, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Shikamaru jamás en su vida se sintió más sorprendió. El calor de su mejilla no se disipo sino hasta mucho tiempo después.

Y después de eso, ya no hubo ni tregua, ni marcha atrás.

Habían quedado en pasar sus tiempos libres juntos. Y eso hicieron ambos las siguientes semanas. En el mismo lugar, con la misma fragancia del rocío en el ambiente, como la primera vez que se reunieron ahí. Pero algo ya no era igual. No se juntaban como antiguos compañeros de equipo. Casi se olvidaban que eran shinobis. No se trataba de que el cobarde numero uno de toda Konoha pasara tiempo con la mujer más problemática de la aldea. En realidad ahora, solo eran ellos dos. Solo eran Shikamaru e Ino. Pero con el paso del tiempo, entre más visitas ocurrían, era más difícil saber en lo que se estaban volviendo.

Y eso tenía desconcertado a Shikamaru. Muy desconcertado.

Así que un día, considerando que Ino interfería entre él y uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, decidió dedicarle toda una tarde a su mayor ocio: el Shōgi.

Su padre y él tenían un interesante juego. Ya llevaban más de dos horas jugando y lo más probable sería un empate con su viejo. Ambos eran demasiado buenos. No era para menos, ya que los del clan Nara eran los mejores estrategas de Konoha.

—Creo que deberíamos dejarlo así por ahora, Shikamaru—sugirió Shikaku.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó escéptico su hijo. Era muy raro que su papá abandonara un buen partido de Shōgi.

Shikaku miro el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y le sonrió a su hijo.

—Dentro de poco tendremos visita.

Y efectivamente. Sonó el timbre de la entrada el cual fue atendido por Yoshino Nara.

—¡Ino-chan! Oh por favor, pasa linda— escuchó a su madre y eso casi le paraliza el corazón. ¿Qué hacía Ino en su casa?

Ino venia acompañada de su padre, quien saludo deseando una buena tarde a la esposa de su amigo y preguntando inmediatamente por Shikaku. Los invitados llegaron a la sala donde Shikamaru se enfrentaba al Shōgi con su padre. El padre del joven Nara los incito a sentarse.

— Hola, Shika…—la voz de Ino tuvo una dulzura peculiar que no paso desaparecida. El muchacho no sabía cómo reaccionar adecuadamente y la saludo con debilidad antes de evadir su mirada y seguir con su expresión de aburrimiento. Shikaku de repente le dedico una sonrisa burlona a su hijo.

—¡Shikamaru no seas grosero! —lo reprendió de su madre de la nada.

Él no comprendía lo que trataba de decirle su problemática madre. El no había hecho nada.

—Ino por favor toma asiento—le dijo Yoshino con amabilidad. Y entonces supo que ese había sido el problema. No hacer nada; no haberse mostrado cortés con una mujer como sus padres le habían enseñado.

—Problemático—susurró poniendo los ojos en blanco y tratando de mantenerse indiferente ante el desenfreno de su corazón. Se hizo a un lado dejando un espacio para que Ino tomara asiento. La chica permaneció dudosa unos instantes, no quería que Shikamaru se viera forzado a mostrar una amabilidad que realmente no sentía, eso la hacía sentir incomoda. Al no haber reacción por parte de la chica, se vio en la necesidad de decirle con un gesto de la mano que se acercara. Ella lo hizo no muy satisfecha y la tención entre ellos dos no tardo en presentarse. Shikamaru se mantenía callado con la mirada al suelo mientras que Ino tomaba su falda con los puños apretados. Ya cuando se sintió más relajada rompió el silencio.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir Ino—.Lamento si llegue en un mal momento. No quería que te regañaran. Es solo que…bueno…No quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de venir a visitar a un amigo.

Amigo repitió en su mente. Por alguna razón, esa palabra dirigida a él, no sonaba bien si salía de los labios de Ino. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Solo sentía Ino por él? Y ¿Qué demonios debía sentir él a todo esto?

—Tsk. No te preocupes por mi problemática madre. Ya sabes como es.

Ambos se miraron por primera vez ese día y se sonrieron con comprensión. Los jóvenes permanecían en silencio pero eran estudiados por la mirada del jefe del clan Nara, quien comprendía perfectamente la situación. La madre de Shikamaru no tardo en ofrecer té y galletas a los invitados, luego fue a la cocina a preparar los aperitivos. Regreso al poco tiempo e Ino le ayudo a servir los refrigerios al terminar quiso ayudar a la mamá del joven a lavar los platos pero ella se negó insistiendo que no se molestara. Yoshino lucía más que contenta de tener a una invitada tan atenta mientras que Shikamaru pensaba " ¿Qué mosca le habría picado a Ino?" ya que la chica estaba demasiado considerada. Nunca, definitivamente nunca, sería capaz de comprender a las mujeres. Y menos a Ino.

Mientras hombres se reían a carcajadas conversando de sus misiones, Inoichi sugirió una salida junto con Chouza Akimichi para recordar viejos tiempos. Shikaku acepto la propuesta pero antes le pidió un favor a su amigo.

—Oye Inoichi, me harías un enorme favor si vas y le das una mirada a las plantas que hay en mi jardín. Mi mujer últimamente se queja mucho de su falta de cuidado y me gustaría que las examinaras para darme sugerencias de cómo atenderlas.

El papá de Ino acepto ayudar a su amigo y se dirigió al jardín, Shikaku no tardo en aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Vamos Shikamaru, terminemos nuestra partida.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora.

—Pero ¿es un buen momento?

—Sí hijo, créeme —contestó Shikaku con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa perezosa que escondía sus intenciones. —Es un muy buen momento.

Shikamaru volteo hacia donde estaba Ino y se encogió de hombros. Le hizo caso a su papá y continuaron con el encuentro. Al joven pensó q tal vez su padre quería terminar con el juego antes de irse a beber con sus amigos.

Ino curiosa se asomo al tablero poniéndose al lado de Shikamaru y observando atentamente.

Cada vez que Ino volteaba a ver a Shikamaru, él huía de cualquier encuentro con el rostro de ella. Y cada vez que Shikamaru miraba a Ino, ella evadía cualquier contacto con sus ojos color caoba del joven. A los dos las mejillas se les estaban tiñendo de carmín. Sonreían sin que el otro se diera cuenta, tratando de mantenerse a cautelosos uno al otro. Pero esto no pasaba inadvertido para Shikaku, ante la escena se sentía más que satisfecho. Tantos años de espera, pero al fin el destino estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Los minutos pasaron y finalmente surgió un ganador. Shikamaru había vencido a su padre en el juego.

—¡Felicidades, Shikamaru! —dijo Ino con alegría.

—No es para tanto. No exageres, mujer problemática.

Shikaku pareció molestarse con la respuesta de su hijo.

—Ino, te importaría decirle a mi mujer si puede traer un poco más de té. Te lo agradecería.

—Sí, claro, Enseguida regreso.

Ino se puso de pie y fue a la cocina. Shikaku miro directamente a la cara a su hijo con una expresión cansina.

—Muchacho tonto—le regaño.

—¿Y a qué demonios viene eso, viejo?

—Por favor Shikamaru, no subestimes a tu padre.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—En serio ¿creíste que me ganaste así, como así? ¿Con tanta facilidad?

Dicho esto Shikamaru observo con detenimiento el tablero y se puso a recordar. No tardo en comprender que su padre tenía razón. A decir verdad, Shikaku hubiera podido derrotarlo desde hacia varios turnos.

—Entonces me dejaste ganar… ¿Por qué? —preguntó desconociendo totalmente los motivos de su padre al dejarse ganar.

—Bueno…supongo que no podía hacerte quedar mal frente a la chica que gusta—dijo guiñando el ojo.

—Pero yo…no…viejo ¿acaso te volviste loco?

Shikaku bufo cansado ante la negación de su hijo.

—Mira Shikamaru, yo ya hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos. Lo demás depende de ti—se levanto tranquilamente y se dirigió donde estaba su amigo Inoichi observando las plantas.

Shikamaru supo entonces lo que debía hacer.

La chica no tardo en regresar con el té que le habían pedido. Coloco el plato cerca y le ofreció servirle una taza a Shikamaru.

—Olvídate de eso, Ino—se puso de pie y en un silenciosa petición le ofreció la mano.

—Ven, vamos a observar el cielo.

—¿A esta hora? Pero ya casi se oculta el sol.

—Tsk. No seas problemática. Ven conmigo.

Ino acepto tomar su mano y se fueron no sin antes avisarle a la madre de Shikamaru.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? —preguntó Inoichi al notar la ausencia de su preciosa florecilla.

Yoshino le contesto sonriendo, que Shikamaru e Ino salieron hacia un rato, e iban tomados de la mano. Inoichi puso una expresión como si le hubiera arrebatado el alma del cuerpo.

—Mi niña…mi niña—decía el hombre como si estuviera agonizando.

Shikaku le dio una palmada en la espalda y les dijo: —Parece que dentro de poco seremos consuegros. Vamos a buscar a Choza y digámosle la buena noticia—se dirigió a su esposa para decirle. —No me esperes despierta, mujer.

Yoshino lo asesino con la mirada y rápidamente cambio su respuesta: —Digo, llegaré temprano, querida.

Su esposa al oír eso, sonrió satisfecha.

Una vez que llegaron al campo, Shikamaru sin soltarla de la mano, trato de decir algo.

—Mira Ino…yo…estas últimas semanas…

—¿Sí? —preguntó con brillo en sus ojos.

—Bueno, tu sabes…he estado pensando…y…

—¿Y?

—Yo…creo que…nosotros.

Ino sabía perfectamente lo que Shikamaru trataba de decirle. A decir verdad podía interrumpirlo y hacer las cosas más sencillas para él, pero prefirió ver hasta donde era Shikamaru capaz de llegar por ella, sin importarle demasiado el esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo por transmitirle el mensaje. Encontraba todo eso tan bonito, que el genio perezoso de Konoha se le estuviera declarando, era algo sorprendente.

—Nosotros ¿Qué? —dijo con coquetería.

Shikamaru decidió que era el momento de actuar. Sin romper contacto visual con ella, la tomo por los hombros e hizo lo que debió hacer desde hacía varias semanas, desde la primera vez que Ino le hizo compañía en dicho lugar. Por fin la besó.

E Ino al sentí los roces de Shikamaru en sus labios, no tardo en corresponderle

Fue un beso tranquilo pero firme. Los labios de Ino eran suaves, cálidos y dulces. El calor de la boca de Ino, la fricción de sus labios acariciándose y el sentir como sus manos tomaba su chaleco para atraerlo más cerca de ella, todas las sensaciones que experimento, no fue justamente como Shikamaru imaginaba. Fueron mejores. Ino por su parte jamás pensó que un chico podía besarla de esa manera y que la hiciera sentir de esa manera. Era especial. Era Único. Y totalmente Insuperable.

Él nunca llego a pensar que besar a Ino fuera tan maravilloso. E Ino jamás pensó que Shikamaru besara de manera tan maravillosa.

No era el primer beso de ninguno. Pero era el mejor. Sin duda.

Terminaron de demostrarse cariño y tomaron asiento en la hierba. Ino se recargo en el hombro de Shikamaru y él la tomo por su cintura.

—Creo que eso significa que vamos a pasar más tiempo nosotros juntos ¿verdad, Shikamaru? —dijo Ino con picardía.

El joven sonrió perezosamente contento.

—Mujer problemática—susurró antes de volver a besarla.

_**TERCER MANDAMIENTO**_

_**El tercero, festejaras el ShikaIno dedicando tu tiempo libre a escribir sobre esta maravillosa pareja. **_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**¡Dios! No pensé que fuera a quedarme tan largo. Pero me siento satisfecha con el resultado. Espero sinceramente que les gustara. **_

_**Me gusto mucho escribir sobre Shikaku ayudando en la vida amorosa de su hijo. Realmente me divertí con esa parte. Siempre he pensado que a Shikaku le daría gusto que Shikamaru tuviera novia, y le daría más gusto si esa chica fuera Ino, obviamente desea lo mejor para su hijo. Quién mejor para Shika que Ino?**_

_**Jajaja los papás de Ino y Shikamaru me parecen geniales, por eso el siguiente mandamiento será en su honor. **_

_**Nos vemos pronto y gracias por pasar a leer este fic. **_

_**Cuídense, un abrazo muy grande**_

_**Hasta pronto.**_

P.D

Por que las verdaderas fans de Shikamaru deseamos lo mejor para él, y sabemos que nadie es mejor para él que Ino.

Así que....No descansemos hasta que el ShikaIno domine el mundo!!!! jajaja


End file.
